


You Chose Her? (Nine x Rose)

by thedoctorofsteel



Series: Tumblr Sentence Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on the prompt "You chose her?" and the pairing "Nine x Rose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Chose Her? (Nine x Rose)

Rose stood by the Tardis, well out of the Doctor's way. She knew all too well that when he was in this mood it's best to give him some space. They had just finished diverting another disaster that could have ended earth and everything on it but the victory was far from a happy affair. A young girl had tagged along with them but had done nothing but get in the way, almost preventing the Doctor from saving the day.   
The black haired girl grabbed the Doctor's leather sleeve to stop him from escaping back inside his Tardis. 'Please take me with you! Life here is so boring!'   
The Doctor whirled on her and got right in her face. 'You put me in danger, you put Rose in danger, you put the entire world in danger! I don't let just anyone travel with me. I only choose the best.' He turned away from her again and strode toward the Tardis.   
The girl was fuming, arms straight at her sides, hands clenched, and face set. 'Of all the people in all the universe you could bring and you chose her?'  
He looked back at her again and gave her one big nod and a mirthless smile then once again set off for the Tardis. 'Yeah. Yeah, I did.'  
She was shouting now. 'But she's nothing! She's nothing special at all!'   
The Doctor had reached the door of the Tardis by now. He turned back one final time before disappearing inside. 'You are so very wrong on that one.'


End file.
